


And Nothing of Value was Lost

by orphan_account



Series: Assorted Ardyn AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rude Wake Up Call, bad teacher, good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is nothing quite like having an immortal jerk for a teacher.





	

He touched the shielding around the crystal, a sort of reassurance, and was pleased to feel warmth rather than burning. Perhaps the gods and kings were, if not forgiving him, then tolerating him. It was pleasant thought. He slipped out of the chamber, unseen by the guards.

The wise king was already in a meeting concerning Niflheim and, while it might behoove Ardyn to intrude and include himself, he had promised not to interfere in ways the kings did not appreciate. Again. Besides, if he was correct, then this morning he had something rather fun to do.

He reappeared around a corner, startling poor Kingsglaive. There was a song he wanted to hum, how did it go? It didn't matter. He hummed some old tuneless thing as jauntily as he could, which may have made the guards around him even more nervous, something that was rather rude to him.

Down one hall, up another, around this corner and that. A few sets of stairs were involved in his journey as well. They would likely have to put an elevator in soon, the poor king's knee was getting worse. But the point was to keep the prince's chambers as far from the crystal as possible.

He put his ear to the door. He heard nothing.

Walking in on someone having sex was only funny once, but since the prince was so quiet, it was difficult to tell. Not like the prince's dear Prompto, who likely scarred his neighbors on a fairly regular basis. Poor, dear Ignis always seemed so flustered by it.

The door was lock, but for him it turned. He opened it slightly. No bed creaking.

He opened the door wider and entered, closing it silently behind him. The room faced the west, so the morning light wasn't too awful, even as he flung the curtains open. He thought he heard dear Gladiolus move, but when he turned to check, found that his prince's lover had just buried his face in the prince's hair. How cute.

"Aww, how _adorable_." He projected his voice so it filled the room and the prince, naturally, woke up with the sort of paranoid expression that would offend Ardyn if he hadn't been the one responsible. "Good morning, prince."

The prince glared at him with a level of venom that was admirable in someone with such ridiculous bed head. But he began to get up, even waking his amore.

* * *

"I'm quite proud of his scores," Ardyn speaks quietly. The king was already with a migraine and Ardyn wasn't cruel enough to aggravate it. "Though I do feel I should have had a word or two with his teachers with regards to his papers."

"In history?" There is a sort of amusement in his voice that Ardyn is fond of. He finally settles himself on the edge of the table at an angle to the two chairs. He nods of course. "They would have quit."

"Then they haven't the fortitude to teach. I'd have been _delighted_ to administer his general education." The king chuckled quietly. The door to the dining room opened, admitting a grumpy prince.

"He needed to have _some_ socialization with people outside of his brothers." The king replied quietly, so much fondness and love for his son. His sun.

"I will take my leave, then." He slipped off the table and into a bow before exiting through the servants' door.

* * *

 

"You know I'm probably not going to go to college, right?" Ardyn did know, and he did find it a waste, but it was to be expected. The prince required more experience in practical matters more than in academics at this juncture.

"Certainly, so I have been tasked with teaching you all I can about the practical matters of ruling." He tilted his head just so and watched the annoyance bloom on the prince's face. "As well, I will be teaching you the unadulterated history of this fair world."

"How is your love life historically relevant?" Behind the stack of books on his desk, he can practically imagine the look of annoyance twisting the prince's model-like face. But with the books between them he doesn't see Ardyn's face twist into a cross between pain and fear. Nonetheless, Ardyn won't punish him for it.

"I wouldn't describe it that way, my dearest Noctis." He walked around the desk and sat on the edge of it. "Your ancestor had some interesting ideas about what constituted a relationship. And ownership."

Noctis's face twists into a look of disgust. He pats the poor prince on the shoulder. "It is only relevant to how your family attained the throne. I assure you, as a gentleman, I never kiss and tell."

"I think I need a nap... or a drink." He smiled down at his prince.

"History is often best enjoyed whilst drunk."


End file.
